


500 Miles

by Charlie_Parker



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Parker/pseuds/Charlie_Parker
Summary: Some fluffy John Wick from a request





	500 Miles

“No seriously, come on!” You laughed, hitting your boyfriend of two months on the shoulder.  
“Why do you want to know who’s on my celebrity ‘do’ list so badly?” John Wick replied, his index and thumb carefully kneading the stem of a glass of chardonnay, a tint of red hinting at his cheeks.  
“I told you mine!”  
“Y/N, I’ve never seen the Matrix, I don’t know who Keanu Reeves is!”  
“But that’s totally bogus, dude!” You were a box of wine and a half deep into a conversation.  
“Show me his face. I want to see this Key-new Reefs.”  
“Keanu Reeves.”  
“Whatever, that’s a stupid name anyway.” His laugh let slip a small snort.  
You pulled up the picture on your phone. John’s laughter stopped for a moment “Y/N,” He looked at you with wide eyes then back to the phone.  
“He looks just like me.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous.”  
“No, I swear!”  
“John, you’re drunk.”  
“Yeah, whatever, you totally want to bone me.”  
“John, we’ve been dating for two months. I’ve been boning you.” You giggled, putting the phone away onto the coffee table and curling your legs against your body, leaning it against his. His arm firmly gripped you, leaving you with the foreign sensation of safety.  
“What’s something you’ve always wanted to do but never got around to?” Your voice was mumbled against his fleece sweater. The harbinger of death and vengeance had a penchant for fleece.  
“Hmm…” He was thinking, the sound denounced to your ear by the rumbling that echoed through his chest. “I’ve never seen the Pacific Ocean. I heard it’s cold even in the summer.”  
“Why does that appeal to you?” It was strange, a man like him with a desire like that. But then again, so was the fleece.  
“I don’t know. There’s just...two oceans in the country I live in and I’ve only ever seen one from Manhattan’s shores.”  
“...seen?”  
“Well I’ve never actually been in it.”  
“You’ve never been in any ocean? Ever? John, we are, like, ten minutes walking distance from a beach right now.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” He smiled, the hand holding you rubbing along your spine. “What about you?”  
Your peek out of the window reminded you of an oftentimes hidden longing “I’ve always wanted to take a walk outside when it’s dark and no one is awake and it’s an hour away from sunrise.”  
“Why don’t you?”  
“I’m scared.”  
“You? Scared?”  
“I know, I was shocked too.”  
John paused, thinking through the wine tinted haze of the night “Go get your walking shoes on.”  
Within the next six minutes you were walking arm in arm through a small thicket of trees. John was armed with a glock in his waistline and the wave of calm that washed over you felt like your first breath.  
The dull crunching of leaves under your feet, the whispers of breezes through the stratified leaves and branches of musky smelling trees, all of this was beyond your expectations. Even John, for some reason, looked more natural.  
The present sounds of the woodland medium melted away to the ambiance of waves crashing into a shoreline, unbothered by the noise it made around a slumbering world. The mulch turned to soft sand. Its dark complexion from the night only resigned from the reflection of the moon. It felt like it had always been there, expressly manifested for this one moment.  
Getting closer to the lapping threshold of the sea water, you chucked your walking shoes and socks to the side, John following suite.  
Your jeans followed your shoes, who followed your sweatshirts, who followed your shirts. The cold air brought forth goosebumps. From the way the moonlight illuminated him, you could see John was cold too. “Into the ocean?” A nervous laugh escaped you.  
“Yeah, sure.” His toes were the first in the water. “Fuck!” His yell was sudden, his foot retreating from the water.  
In a panic, your voice was louder than you tried for it to be “What?!”  
“That’s fucking cold!” He was jumping back and forth on his toes, suddenly chilled to the bone.  
“John! You idiot! You scared me!” You laughed in relief, sitting back on the sand and watching him in amusement.  
“Fine then, you try it.”  
“Are you crazy?”  
“Yes, now come on.” Before you know it he had scooped you up into his arms to throw you into the ocean. Your grip around his neck kept you dangling over the cold water.  
“Don’t you dare, Wick!”  
“Or what?”  
“Or I’ll take you down with me!”  
“Is that a promise?”  
“Absolutely.”  
“Okay then, maybe I won’t.” The look in his eyes said he was still tempting the idea.


End file.
